Magia
by AnnaGreen
Summary: One-shot. Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". Porque sin magia, Argus Filch no era más que un squib.


_Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

_Disclaimer: Si Harry Potter fuese mio, Fred seguiría viviendo. Por lo tanto, todo pertenece a Rowling, sólo la trama es mía. _

* * *

Mientras corría por los pasillos no podía dejar de pensar que se equivocaba, que estaba siendo una traidora y debería quedarse a luchar. Pero, por otra parte, esa no era su guerra. A ella no le harían nada; y ganase quién ganase, nadie sentaría el menor interés por ella. Además, ¿qué podía hacer? No sabía hacer magia, así que lo mejor que podría hacer sería seguir su instinto y huir, puesto que quedarse a ver como el castillo era destruido sin hacer era horrible. Aquel castillo que había surgido de los sueños de cuatro jóvenes, que posteriormente se convirtió en el sueño de niños ilusionados, deseando ver si era cierto lo que decían de ese mágico lugar… los sueños de aquellos que ya lo consideraban su hogar….

Destrozado.

¿Cuántos sueños habrían muerto esa noche? ¿Cuántos permanecerían para siempre enterrados bajo los cimientos de Hogwarts, descansando junto a sus dueños?

Las ruinas se extendían por todas partes; la muerte estaba a su alrededor, y continuaría durante años en las pesadillas de muchos., en las suyas… Y en las de Filch.

¿Por qué había decido Argus unirse a la batalla? ¡Si no lo hubiese hecho, ella estaría ya en un lugar a salvo, y no vagando entre los vestigios del castillo buscándole!

Pero no, Argus había decido que tenía que ser más leal al castillo que a su propia vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer, matar mortífagos a escobazos? Ninguno de los dos podía hacer magia, pero al menos ella no tenía una obsesión con ello. En ocasiones se preguntaba si Filch sólo había aceptado el trabajo de conserje para sentirse parte del mundo mágico, porque estaba claro que por los niños no era. En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no recordaba ni una sola palabra amable que les hubiese dirigido a esas "bestias".

En realidad, no recordaba mucho de cuando se conocieron: ella estaba al borde de la muerte, con menos pelo que en la actualidad e incuso más delgada. Se había parado en una esquina a descansar, puesto que la falta de alimento le estaba pasando factura y le costaba moverse. Veía a la gente pasar, sin fijarse en ella, ignorando sus lastimeros maullidos; hasta que llego Filch y le dio unas hieras comestibles que probablemente estaban destinadas al armario de pociones.

Tampoco le dio mucha importancia: en el año y medio que llevaba en las calles, desde que sus anteriores dueños la abandonaron después de que rasgase sus cortinas, había pasado ya dos o tres periodos en los que no había conseguido alimento, hasta que al final algún viandante se había apiadado de ella y le había dado parte de su compra.

Sin embargo, el conserje llegó más allá: al día siguiente había un cuenco con leche en el mismo sitio donde había estado el día anterior. Lamentablemente, recordó la gata, en ninguno de los días siguientes tuvo leche o cualquier otro alimento: probablemente hubiese creído que no había llegado a sobrevivir.

No tardaron mucho en volverse a ver, puesto que el destino los unió dos semanas después.

Argus tenía que conseguir materiales para Sprout, por lo que fue al callejón Diagon, donde todavía estaba la Señora Norris, que había descubierto que era mucho más fácil conseguir comida en la puerta del emporio de las lechuzas Eeylops y la tienda de animales.

Lo cierto es que, aunque se vieron, no llegaron a reconocerse; el conserje no vio nada de especial en un gato esperando en la puerta de una tienda de mascotas y la gata no recordaba la cara de su benefactor.

Se volvieron a encontrar por casualidad: como era costumbre, el dueño de la tienda de animales echo a todos los gatos callejeros que había en sus alrededores, que no eran pocos, lo que hizo a la señora Norris, que por aquel entonces aún no tenía ese nombre, buscar otro sitio de mal humor.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba alejándose del callejón, aparecieron unos jóvenes particularmente molestos que intentaron herir a la gata. Ella intentaba defenderse, pero al ser tres contra uno no conseguía hacer gran cosa, a pesar de que maullaba desesperada. Filch, aunque al finales de julio no tenía ningún poder sobre ellos, consiguió que dejaran a la gata en paz, y decidió llevársela con él (al fin y al cabo, los magos siempre han tenido afinidad con los gatos, y su libro decía que eso ayudaría). Al principio fue Hagrid el que ocultó a la gata—siendo la Señora Norris una de las pocas criaturas con las que no acabó de simpatizar—, pero en cuanto descubrió que la señora Norris podía serle de mucha ayuda a la hora de cazar a los alumnos que incumpliesen las normas, convenció a Dumbledore para que se quedase a vivir en el interior del castillo con él. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo lo habían conseguido, pero habían creado una conexión entre ellos.

A partir de entonces, habían vivido muchas cosas. La gata había presenciado miles de bromas de los alumnos, crueldades de todo tipo hacia otros alumnos o hacia ella o Filch, como demostraban su amor las parejas adolescentes en mitad de los pasillos, el dolor del conserje cuando la había creído muerta y a Umbridge. Esa bruja de Umbridge, que había conseguido que Filch le dejase de prestar tanta atención. ¿Y todo por qué, porque esa bruja asquerosa y rosa compartía sus ideas a la hora de la disciplina? ¿Y ella qué? ¿No le había ayudado siempre a que se cumpliesen las normas? Había disfrutado cuando habían echado a Umbridge del colegio.

Y en estos momentos, lo único que quería era poder crear nuevos recuerdos con él, dormirse en su regazo, o incluso aburrirse viéndole intentar —inútilmente— hacer algún hechizo, porque eso significaría que sigue vivo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva viendo la cruenta batalla que hay a su alrededor, rayos de todos los colores que en más de una ocasión esquiva por los pelos, pero ni rastro de Argus. Hasta que lo ve: está en los jardines ayudando a otros profesores.

No le cuesta salir, salta por una ventana rota y llega hasta allí. Aunque todavía no está segura de que va a hacer, o de si será capaz de ayudar, va hacia él. Parece alegrarse: algo imperceptible, puesto que una sonrisa no encaja en una guerra.

Está ya casi a su lado, cuando un rayo de color verde le acierta en el costado. Su vista se desvanece al instante, ni siquiera le da tiempo a ver como la cara del conserje se descompone y un grito de horror sale de su garganta.

No empezó a sonar una trágica banda sonora, nada discurrió más despacio; sólo Argus dejó de prestar atención a los mortífagos. No le importaba que pudiesen matarlo porque en estos momentos no le importa nada. Porque aunque nunca hubiese conseguido hacer saltar una chispa de su varita, o que viviese rodeado de alumnos que saben hacer cosas mágicas, en sus manos yacía lo más extraordinario que había en su vida. _**Porque ya no quedaba magia en su mundo.**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Lo que me ha costado llamarlo Argus en vez de Filch. Y respecto a la muerte… no me acaba de convencer, pero en las que detallaba más la muerte no me convencían…

Y a todo esto… ¿La Sra. Norris se muere de verdad? En wikipedia pone que sí, pero vete tú a fiar.

Y otra aclaración, Norris hizo más que rasgar las cortinas: típico comportamiento gatuno y eso; de todas maneras, sus antiguos dueños no le hacían caso, así que era cuestión de tiempo que pasase algo así. Eso sí, como moraleja y todo eso: si tenéis/conocéis a alguien que quiera abandonar a su mascota por cualquier motivo, por favor, en la calle no; hay refugios o familias y esas cosas (genial, mi persona retomando el tema de la protección animal, si es que no se me puede dejar sola).

Y para terminar, no tengo muy claro si el protagonista es Filch o Norris, así que… bueno, yo lo puse en el reto como Filch porque es él el que pierde algo, aunque lo narre la Sra. Norris…

Whatever, comentar es gratis y sano. Y como siempre, lo he repasado mil veces, pero siempre dejo muchísimos errores, así que comentarlos que os lo agradeceré :D


End file.
